


A Break In The Evening

by SereneCalamity



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Should be THIS UNIVERSE, Southside Serpent Archie Andrews, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Archie, Betty and Jughead take a step away from a party at The Whyte Wyrm.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	A Break In The Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Just, like...A smutty thing about the trio I wish we got to see! Haha.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

"Oops," Elizabeth Cooper squeaked out as she tripped over her own feet in her drunken haze.

"Shit," came a grunt from Archie Andrews as he bumped into the hallway wall and Betty giggled as she pressed up against him, her mouth firmly to his.

Archie kissed her back firmly, hands trailing down her back until they reached her ass, cupping underneath it and lifting her up easily, turning her around and pushing her against the wall and deepening their kiss, his tongue pushed into her mouth.

"Oh for gods sake," Cheryl Blossom rolled her eyes as she edged around them, her fingers twined through her girlfriends, Toni Topaz's. "Way to keep it classy, guys."

Betty didn't even open her eyes as she lifted one hand from Archie's shoulder and pulled the fingers at Cheryl.

Toni giggled as they passed by them, undoubtedly to find somewhere private where they could engage in something similar.

"The office," Betty managed to say through the kiss, her lips swollen and her nipples hard through the thing shirt she was wearing, with no bra underneath.

"Yeah, the office," came another voice from behind them, agreeing, and Betty pulled away from Archie to grin over his shoulder.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.

Or better known as Jughead, also known as King of the _Serpents_.

The last piece of their little puzzle.

"You were taking your time," Betty pointed out, pouting a little, and Jughead tipped his head to the side to take her in.

And Archie.

They were both a little more than drunk, face's flushed, lips red, bodies pressed together.

They were beautiful.

Jughead pushed open the door for the office, waiting for Betty and Archie to go through before closing the door behind them. The office had been renovated from an old storage room on the second floor of the _The Whyte Wyrm_. They'd had a large, one way window installed and Jughead spent a lot of time up here through the day, a lot of the _Serpents_ illegal money making was filtered through the club, which was _mostly_ legal. He kept the office in pretty good order as well, but all of that went out of the window now as he locked the door and Archie walked Betty over to the large sofa pressed against the wall, underneath the glass.

Jughead wasn't quite as drunk as his lovers, since he liked to keep his head in big situations like this when all of the _Serpents_ were gathered.

But he liked watching Archie and Betty loosen up and have fun.

"Fuck," Betty gasped as Archie ripped off the shirt that she was wearing, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor, leaving her in only the tiny pair of black shorts and purple Vans that she was wearing.

Archie leaned forward and attached his lips to one of her nipples and her back arched up off the couch.

That was enough to make Jughead moved forward, slipping out of his _Serpents_ jacket and laying it out on the desk before moving to sit down on the edge of the couch, beside where Archie's knee was pressing into the cushions on the outside of Betty's hip.

He ran his hand up Archie's back, skimming his hand gently over the tee-shirt, feeling the warmth of Archie's skin.

"Can we just cut this shit?" Betty sounded impatient, one of her hands in Archie's hair, tugging at it, and eyes opening to search for Jughead's.

"Impatient, much?" Archie teased and Betty narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, fuck off," she grumbled. "You're just as bad—you've had your hand under my shirt or down Jughead's pants ever since we got here."

Archie didn't look repentant at all, he just smirked.

"You're both as bad as each other," Jughead said fondly before leaning forward and capturing Archie's mouth with his own.

Betty laid back on the couch, head on the low armrest, watching the two of them kissed, and one of her hands came up to her breast, gently touching the nipple that was still damp from Archie's spit. She couldn't help the way her hips made small circular movements, pressing up against Archie's crotch. He returned her pressure, although both hands were tangled up in Jugheads hair. Betty tried to wiggle around to give herself enough room to get her hand underneath the band of her shorts, to reach for herself, but there wasn't much of a gap between them, and she couldn't quite get her fingers inside.

It didn't matter too much, because once the two men pulled apart, their sole attention was on getting rid of all of the clothes between them three of them.

Jughead easily lifted Betty once they were undressed, arranging themselves so that he was stretched out on the couch and Betty was on top of him and Archie moved so that he was between both of their legs.

Archie couldn't help himself, bending forward, and licking the flat of his tongue between the centre of Betty's legs, and she let out a hiss, her body jerking.

Betty thrust her hips upwards, towards Archie's face, towards _any_ type of friction, and Jughead reached underneath the couch to pick up the lube that they kept there for this exact type of occasion.

Betty's ass was still a little loose from last night, and as Archie reached between them, wrapping a hand around Jughead's cock and jerking his hand up and down a few times, and then reaching to touch Betty's hole, she clenched again.

"You're okay, Betty," Jughead whispered from underneath her, kissing the back of her head, and then pushing her hair to the side so that he could kiss the back of her neck.

He smiled as he felt a shiver run through her.

"You ready?" Jughead whispered, and Archie braced himself against the back of the couch, which was to his side, and his other hand rested on Betty's thigh.

The sensations of both men pushing inside her made Betty's whole body shake, and she closed her eyes and dropped her head back against Jughead's shoulder as she dual sensations rocked through her.

Jughead in her ass and Archie between her legs made her eyes roll back.

The men managed to set a regular rhythm, although both of them knew that they would last long, not with the feeling of Betty tight around them, and also feeling one another move through the thin wall inside her.

Archie let out a groan as he slumped forward, one hand on the back of the couch, one hand on the blondes side, at the curve of her torso.

Betty's whole body was alive with the sensations that were running through her. Every nerve in her body was alight, and as Jughead's hands gripped her hips so that he could push inside her faster, and harder. Her first orgasm came quickly, ripping through her, making her lungs empty of all air, and she let out a cry as she did so. She felt Jughead bite at her neck and Archie's fingers were pressing so firmly against her side that they were probably going to leave a mark—which she wanted. Archie was leaning forward, stretched over Betty, staring down at her and Jughead, biting down on his lower lip.

Jughead's whole body was taunt, his cock burying itself deep inside Betty's ass, feeling the slide of Archie's cock against his.

Betty had been right earlier, when she had said that Archie had been impatient and had been fooling around with both of them as much as he could when they were in public, so Jughead had been on the edge for the past few hours.

And he wasn't going to last long.

When Betty came for a second time, her body closing like a vice around the two men inside her, Archie came, and then a few moments later, Jughead did as well.

The couch was going to need a good clean, but that wasn't a priority right now.

"Shit," Betty breathed afterwards as she lay tucked between Jughead and the back of the couch.

Archie was slouched down the other end of the couch, head flopped backwards, his hands resting on Jughead's ankles that were resting on his lap.

"How long before you think they all notice we're gone?" Betty asked, jerking her head toward the window that looked out over the bar.

"Oh, they definitely noticed already," Jughead let out a laugh. "Sweet Pea asked where you guys were, so I said I would go looking for you, so..."

Archie chuckled as he squeezed Jughead's ankles.

Betty honestly didn't care, she was more than happy where she was, and with the orgasm leaving her sated, the alcohol leaving her tired and the warmth of being with her both men, she was ready to go to sleep.

And so, to the dull sounds of the music playing in the bar, and of Archie and Jughead talking softly about some job they were pulling next week, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a review, they make me happy :)
> 
> Twitter: CalamitySerene  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity


End file.
